1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire holder used for a charging connector and to a charging connector provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,090 discloses a wire holder for a charging connector with a housing and a wire holder retained in the housing. The wire holder is a cylindrical member made of rubber and is formed with wire insertion holes. Wires are inserted through the wire insertion holes. A tightening member, such as a crimp ring, then is tightened over the entire circumference of the wire holder to hold the wires. The wire holding of U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,090 holds the wires only by producing frictional forces between the inner peripheral surfaces of the wire insertion holes and the outer peripheral surfaces of the wires. Thus, the wire cannot be held when pulled with a strong force exceeding the frictional force and there is a possibility of wire breakage in the housing. To increase a wire holding force, it is thought to strongly hold the wire, for example, using a wire holding clip. However, there is concern about damage to the wire and rotation of the wire holding member relative to the housing.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent the damage of a wire.